Big Time Pregnancy
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Mpreg - Kogan. Rated M for later chapters.  What will happen when one of the btr boys falls pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - heres the Mpreg as promised :) When i think of a better name for it ill change it! this bit is a bit short, sorry! **

Logan washed his mouth out for the millionth time but yet he could still taste the sick in his mouth. He wiped his forehead with a cloth, ran his fingers backwards through his hair and made himself look the slightest bit presentable. He stepped out of the bedroom and almost instantly Kendall was over to him, fussing over him.

"Logie, are you okay?" Logan chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine Kendall, I just feel a bit ill that's all" Kendall nodded but didn't let the concerned look leave his face. He pulled Logan into a gentle hug and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. A few moments passed when Logan heard his phone ring. He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Mr Mitchell speaking?" _

"Uh, yeah it is, can I help you?"

"_Yes, this is the hospital; we have the results for you"_

"Okay we'll be over in a little while to collect them"

"_Okay, thank you, goodbye"_

"No, thank you, bye for now"

Kendall walked over to Logan as he put the phone down. "Who was that?"

"The hospital, they have the results..." Kendall smiled and attached his lips to Logan's.

"So we're finally finding out what's going on?" Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I said we'll go over there now" Kendall pecked Logan on the lips again.

"I'll ask my mum to drop us off, then afterwards, we can get some lunch or something" Logan's face lit up at the idea.

"Okay!" Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan's lips to his again.

"You better get ready, I'll go and ask my mum now" Logan nodded as Kendall left and went to get a clean shirt from the wardrobe.

~.~.~.~

The two boys jumped out of the car, said goodbye to Mrs Knight and headed into the hospital. Logan still felt a little queasy from being sick earlier that morning but the idea of finally finding out what was going on and then going out to lunch with Kendall was starting to make him feel a little better. Logan signed himself in and together they sat in the waiting room. Logan had a strange look on his face that just made Kendall even more concerned for him.

"Logie? Baby, are you okay?" Logan looked up at Kendall with an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah... well I think so, I just... What do you think all of this is?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"I really don't know... I mean it could just be a stomach bug but it would have gone by now..." Logan sighed and closed his eyes

"The only thing I can think of with these exact symptoms is... Uh..." Logan trailed off and looked at the floor, biting his lip.

"Is what..?" Kendall asked, concern showing through his voice

"Pregnancy... but surely I can't be..." Kendall's eyes widened slightly

"It couldn't be... could it? I mean it's impossible..." Logan shrugged and went to reply but was cut off by his name being called. He looked up and standing by the reception desk with a clipboard was the doctor. He stood up, pulling Kendall with him and walked over to the doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Mitchell, you're looking well" Logan smiled.

"The receptionist said you have some results for us?" Kendall said, butting in.

"Ah yes, follow me" Kendall laced his fingers in with Logan's and together they walked down the corridor.

Logan's heart started racing as they entered the maternity ward.

"Um... What are we doing here?" He squeaked as they walked into an empty ultrasound room. Kendall sat and pulled Logan onto his lap as the doctor turned to them.

"Okay, well I suppose your wondering why we're in here..." Kendall and Logan nodded, confused.

"Right, well I know this sounds completely impossible but Logan... we believe that you may be pregnant..." Logan cupped his hand to his mouth as a tear fell down his cheek. Kendall had tears pouring too, tears of pure happiness.

"How is that... how is that possible?" He asked, laughing slightly with happiness. The doctor smiled.

"We have a feeling its along the lines of ectopic implantation, but we haven't implanted anything, that's as close as we can get to explaining anything as of yet" Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and squeezed gently, resting his head on his chin. Logan turned his head and looked up at Kendall.

"Y-your crying..." Kendall chuckled. "So are you" Logan attached his lips to Kendall's.

"Happy crying right?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall nodded and wiped the tears from Logan's cheek with his thumb.

"Logan, your having my child, how could I not be happy?" Their lips touched again, this time for longer and filled with love. The doctor smiled as the kiss broke and Logan turned to the doctor

"I have booked you in for an ultrasound if you want Logan... Kendall can stay in here too" Logan smiled and nodded, climbing up onto the bed in the middle of the room ready for the ultrasound.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - hey, yeah sorry, i WAS going to put this up yesterday, but i didnt get around to it, and those of you who read the other one, jealousy tears and laughter? I havent finished the chapter but ill get it up tomorrow xx enjoy!**

-memory-

_Kendall laced his fingers in with Logan's as they walked down the street, smiling and laughing. They we're going on their first date and had just been to see a movie, a chick flick, which raised a few eyebrows but neither of the two cared. They loved each other too much to even realise they were getting stares from members of the public as they walked along. _

_Kendall pulled Logan down an alleyway and on the other end was a gorgeous little restaurant. Logan's face lit up as he realised that was where they were going. It was the place they had first met when they were 4 and they used to come here all the time but stopped when Kendall's dad left. Neither of the two boys knew why he left, he just had, they were too young to understand. _

_The restaurant was a small, family owned place that had vines running around it and other plants hanging from baskets on the outside. Logan smiled at Kendall squeezed his hand and walked towards the entrance_

_-End memory-_

Logan looked at the worn down old restaurant. The past three years had been cruel to it, the wood was covered in moss and the hanging baskets looked dreary but somehow it added to the beauty of the place. He clutched the sonogram DVD to his chest as Kendall pulled him towards the restaurant, not wanting to let it go in fear that this was all just a dream. He had found out he was pregnant with Kendall's child, and now they we're going to a restaurant they hadn't been to in three years that he was surprised was still open and running smoothly.

The two were seated and had ordered their food when Kendall looked at the DVD sitting next to Logan, who kept looking at it.

"Logie baby, it's not going to go away, this is all real" Logan blushed and smiled innocently.

"What isn't?" Kendall gave him an 'oh c'mon' look and shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about, the baby? This is all real, and I'm so happy it is" Logan shook his head and let out a false laugh.

"I know Kendall, I'm not an idiot" Kendall raised one eyebrow.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just take this..." Kendall reached for the DVD that was next to Logan but was stopped when Logan grabbed it and held it to him.

"Okay fine, maybe I'm a little anxious. I'm hormonal, it happens" Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"You are so strange..." Logan pouted playfully but soon stopped as Kendall leant over and kissed him "But I wouldn't have you any other way" Logan felt his face flush red as he put the DVD into his bag and looked back at Kendall who was smiling goofily.

"Whhaatt?" Logan whined as Kendall didn't look away "Have I got something on my face?"

Kendall shook his head and laughed "No, you're just so gorgeous..." Logan flushed a darker shade of pink as he noticed Kendall had too. The two smiled and went into a comfortable silence

"What are we going to tell James and Carlos?" Kendall asked, taking a sip of his drink. Logan's eyes widened as the thought of James and Carlos' reaction crossed his mind.

They could either love the idea or hate it to the extent the band would split, which they could end up having to do anyway in about 6 months. They had worked out Logan was around 2 months pregnant and was only just starting to show. By the time the baby was born Logan would have been out of action for a while and then looking after the baby could mean they wouldn't get in any practice or concerts for at least a year, and Kendall would want to join in with looking after it too so they had no hope. They couldn't just take a year and a half from the band.

Logan let out a sigh and looked back up at an expectant Kendall.

"Do we have to tell them? I mean I know we do I just... I want it to be our secret for a while..." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips slightly.

"What, you don't want them to know?"

"No, that's not it at all, I mean I would love for them to know I just... Oh I don't know, cant we just wait a while?" Kendall took a deep breath and nodded. Logan smiled slightly and soon found he was being pulled onto Kendall's lap.

"Are you scared?" Logan turned his head to look at Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall moved over a seat, allowing Logan to sit down on the chair properly.

"I meant... Are you scared of what's going to happen?" Logan leant his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I really don't know... I mean don't get me wrong, this is the happiest I've been in so long, I'm pregnant with the child of the live of my life and he doesn't hate me, why wouldn't I be happy? I'm just scared of what everyone will think" Kendall nodded in agreement, staring at the table deep in thought when the waitress walked over with the food. Logan smiled as she placed it down on the table and moved back to his original seat, leaving Kendall room to sit in his.

The conversation died to their usual small talk about hockey and what James and Carlos were probably doing at that moment as they ate, they both still couldn't believe what had happened and they had a feeling it would take a while for them to do so, and hiding this from James and Carlos wasn't going to be easy but they could try for a while, until Logan was ready to tell them. He was the one carrying the child after all.

They were enjoying the last chance they would get to spend any time like this alone. The next few months could be difficult for them both. Logan, because being pregnant is never easy for anyone, and he was a boy too, he was going to get so much grief and Kendall because he would be making sure Logan was okay as well as keeping everyone off of his own back, and he had never been much good at keeping secrets. They both knew it was going to be hard but they knew they had each other, and nothing was going to change that.

Nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n - hey, now im back at school i may not have time to update every day, but if i do, they'll be shorter chapters :) enjoy x oh and ill be updating this one and the sequel to the other on alternate days, to space it out :) ill probably focus more on that one, unless this one picks up a little quicker XD**

It had been three weeks since Logan and Kendall found out about Logan's miracle pregnancy and were both still waiting for the right time to tell James, Carlos, Mrs Knight, Katie and the rest of their friends. Logan was still scared that they would react badly and Kendall was more interested in making sure Logan was alright than anything else. They had spent a lot of time away from James and Carlos, making up excuses to leave for the entire day so they wouldn't have to try and hide anything but it wasn't working well. James and Carlos knew something was up. They heard Logan in the bathroom when he was throwing up, and they noticed the weight gain but pregnancy didn't even cross their minds. That was until one Friday evening...

James and Carlos were wandering around the apartment aimlessly. Kendall and Logan had gone to their room to watch a movie together and had told James and Carlos that if they dared to disturb them James' hair would be cut and Carlos' helmet would disappear for a week. This of course scared the two boys, James in particular and they decided leaving them to be antisocial would be a good idea.

"Jaaames I'm boorreeed" Carlos whined, flopping back on the sofa, arms slightly crossed. James rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we all" He mumbled, falling down beside him. Carlos pursed his lips slightly and leant his head back. He started to relay all of the possible activities they could have fun with without disturbing Logan and Kendall or causing too much havoc. He thought for a while but after discovering nothing of interest he finally turned to James and smirked.

"Indoor hockey!" He cheered. James laughed and stood up.

"One on one? Sounds good to me!" Carlos jumped up, pulled his helmet on and patted it a couple of times, making James chuckle again.

After they had cleared anything vaguely breakable from the sides and moved the hockey dome the both grabbed a hockey stick and smirks appeared on their faces.

"Ready?" James asked, about to drop the bundle of socks they were using as a puck. Carlos nodded, and bent down slightly. He looked about ready to pounce.

James dropped the ball and almost immediately he was pushed out of the way by Carlos. He let out a little gasp as he fell to the floor but was immediately up and trying to tackle him back.

"OW" Carlos shouted as he was pushed against the sofa. James let out an evil laugh and continued pushing the 'puck' around.

They continued tackling each other until James was pushed up onto the table. He knocked Logan's messenger bag off the table and half the contents fell out.

James mumbled "shit" to himself and went to pick it up and put everything back in it. He stopped dead when he saw what was lying underneath it. Carlos walked over when he noticed James unmoving. James' eyes widened as he reached to pick it up, standing up straight.

He looked at the DVD in his hands and soon found he was shaking slightly. What would Kendall and Logan be doing with a sonogram DVD? Carlos looked over James' shoulder and his own eyes widened and his jaw dropped. James looked up for a second at Carlos and then back down at the DVD.

"Wh-why do you think they've g-got it?" Carlos stuttered, pulling off his helmet.

"I don't know... But it's not exactly an evening movie is it..." They exchanged a glance but were cut off when they heard Logan and Kendall's bedroom door open. James stuffed the DVD back in Logan's bag and spun around just in time to see Kendall.

"Oh! Hey Kendall!" He cheered nervously.

"Uh... Hi..." Kendall replied, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of juice for Logan. "You two look like you're having fun..." He added. James and Carlos nodded, trying to hide their suspicious expressions as Kendall poured out a glass.

"Okay then... well uh, continue having fun..." James and Carlos smiled and nodded again as Kendall walked past them and back into his and Logans room. James and Carlos let out a deep breath and relaxed slightly.

"We really need to talk to him about this..." James said, biting his lip. Carlos nodded.

"Give them a week. If they don't spill, we ask them" James nodded in agreement.

"So? Back to the game?"

~.~.~.~.~

Logan yawned again, he was beginning to lose count of the amount of times he had yawned just in that past hour but was finding it close to impossible to drift to sleep. Since becoming pregnant he had been so much more tired and had a lot less energy. He went from being extremely happy to being in tears for no reason and the mood swings were tiring him out. He was eating more than before and the cravings weren't helping. He was eating more white chocolate than he had in his entire life and Kendall was finding it hard to find reasons for the bar per 2 days he was buying, possibly even a bar a day.

He looked up as Kendall walked in carrying a glass of his favourite juice. He smiled and took it from him, shuffling to the side a bit giving Kendall room to lie down.

"So what are James and Carlos doing?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hockey" Kendall said, yawning himself. "But something seemed off about James..." He added, causing Logan to look at him strangely.

"Off... like quiet? Or hyper?" Kendall shook his head.

"No. There was something suspicious about him" Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Should we talk to him about it?" Kendall shrugged.

"Not till morning. They look like they're having fun at the moment, wouldn't want to disturb them, plus, we have at least half an hour of this film to watch, and I don't want to ruin the evening" Logan smiled and nodded, putting his drink down and cuddling back up Kendall.

Kendall kissed him gently and sweetly on the top of his head. "I love you so much..." he whispered, beginning to rub circles onto Logan's stomach gently. Logan smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too..." "

And I love this little guy" Logan's smile grew slightly as he felt his eyes get a little heavier.

"Kendall?" He whispered. Kendall turned his head slightly, continuing to rub in circles. "I think I'm ready for them to know..." Kendall kissed the top of his head gently again.

"You sure babe?" Logan nodded.

"But in the morning..." He mumbled, drifting to sleep. Kendall switched the TV off by the remote and smirked to himself, soon finding he was more tired than he had realised.

He had no problem running around after Logan, but with having to keep the secret from his closest friends and mum and sister as well as keeping up with the pressures of Hollywood, it was starting to get to him. He let out one last big yawn and soon found he was drifting off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n - this ones a tiny bit shorter than the rest i think, and again the end of this one is bad but i had to rush it, i have to revise for my chemistry exam :P **

**but i promised i would try, and i had a little bit of spare time, so here you go! enjoy!**

It had been three weeks since James and Carlos had found the DVD and no one had said anything about it. Although Logan was ready to tell the others, it just hadn't come around to the right time.

James let out another frustrated sigh as he looked back at the messenger bag sitting on the side. Inside was the DVD and it had been playing on his mind since the minute he found it. He needed to talk to Kendall and Logan about what the hell was going on but he just didn't know how to. It wasn't easy finding an ultra sound DVD in your best GUY friend's messenger bag and none of your female friends were pregnant. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. It was working up until he heard the front door open. He looked around at the door and swallowed a little after he saw who it was.

"Hey James!" Kendall said, walking over, a bit more of a spring in his step.

"Hey, where's Logan?" James asked, slightly confused. Kendall and Logan barely ever split up now, they were always together for everything and it was getting to the point that James was surprised they hadn't had enough of each other.

"Oh, he's on his way, he just had to stop off at Camille's apartment to drop something off"

James nodded slightly. "Uh, Kendall can I talk to you about something?"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and sat down, leaning forward slightly. "Yeah, sure anything..."

James was about to speak when Logan walked in through the door.

"Hey Kendall she wasn... Why do you two look all serious?" James looked over at him.

"I uh... I needed to talk to you and Kendall about something..." Logan's expression dropped slightly as he took his bag from the side and walked over, sitting down.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, sitting next to Kendall. James leant forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"There's nothing _wrong_ as such..." James looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Why have you got a sonogram DVD in your bag Logan?" Logan's eyes widened and he looked at Kendall pleadingly. Kendall swallowed hard, his throat starting to feel a little dry. He wasn't ready for this, and Logan didn't look it either, but they couldn't put it off. He looked at James, then back at Logan who just nodded. He took it as a go for it and took a deep breath.

"Uh... It's Logan's DVD... For Logan's baby..." James' head began to spin. This couldn't be possible, Logan was a boy, it just wasn't physically possible for him to be pregnant, was it?. He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut in disbelief.

He half shouted. Kendall bit his lip and nodded. James stood up.

"How is that even possible? How the hell can Logan be pregnant?" Kendall shrugged and pulled Logan closer who was staring at the floor.

"We don't know! Okay? Just calm down. You're the one that wanted to talk to us about it!" James sighed.

"Sorry... I know... It's a shock..." Kendall nodded in agreement "It was for us too..." Logan sniffed and looked up from the floor.

"Do you hate me?" He squeaked. James' expression turned from confusion to worry. He knelt down in front of Logan.

"I couldn't hate you Logan. It's a shock. I'm sorry..." Logan nodded, trying to keep tears from falling. If there was one thing about this pregnancy he hated, it was the fact he was constantly more emotional than usual. James smiled sympathetically.

"It's amazing Logan, I'm not mad, grossed out or anything, I'm happy for you" A small smile appeared on Logan's face as he was hugged by both James and Kendall.

Logan pulled from the hugs and yawned. "I'm gunna take a nap... clear my head a bit, wake me up if Carlos comes back..." Kendall and James nodded and Kendall pecked him on the lips.

"I love you" He said, before Logan turned and walked away with a smile and an "I love you too". James looked and Kendall the moment he looked back around.

"You're not taking this as well" Kendall said firmly. He knew James and his body language. James sat back in the seat and rubbed his eyes.

"I meant what I said to Logan. I'm not grossed out, or mad and it is a shock." Kendall sat back too

"But?" James leant his head back.

"BUT... It hasn't sunk in yet and I don't quite know how to react" Kendall sighed.

"That's understandable... we've known a month and it still hasn't sunk in for me..." James' head shot forward

"A MONTH?" He half shouted, eyes widening. "How far along IS he?"

Kendall let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before answering. "Coming up to three months" James felt his head spin a little.

"And he's only just... you know... showing?" James asked, his voice going a little quieter. Kendall nodded and went to stand up.

"I might go and catch on a bit of sleep too..." James stopped him.

"No, leave Logan to sort himself out. Plus, I have more questions and I wont be able to keep my mouth shut if Carlos turns up" Kendall rolled his eyes and sat back down, preparing for the quick fire questions.

James sat back down too and pretended to click his fingers. Kendall crossed his legs and looked at his friend sitting across from him. He knew he was going to regret not leaving to take a nap but there wasn't much he could to about it now. He gulped and bit his lip.

"Okay. Fire away."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n – hey! On the previous chapter it's meant to be "coming up to 4 weeks" not three, when Kendall says to James how far along Logan is. ****sorry, typo that I missed! This ones only short, had a busy day today and i still have homework to do XD also, im not sure how frequent the chapters are going up on EITHER of my stories this week, GCSE's on friday... ill try my best though :) enjoy!**

"Uh Carlos... I'm P-Pregnant..." Logan mumbled, gulping afterwards. Carlos was speechless. He had actually been shocked into silence. His head was spinning, he felt sick. Not from the idea that Logan was pregnant, he'd read the fan fics before, He was used to the idea. He looked up at Kendall and his heart ached.

"Y-yours?" Carlos stuttered motioning to Kendall. Logan and Kendall nodded, both biting their lips, not taking their eyes off of their friend. James was sitting in the corner motionless. He still wasn't sure what to think, or say, or do. Carlos took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Wow..." He said breathlessly. His head was now pounding and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"I... I need some air..." Carlos stood up quickly and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a little while..." and with that he was gone.

Logan turned to Kendall.

"He hates the idea!" Kendall pulled him closer and kissed the top of his forehead

"I'm sure he doesn't Logie, It's a shock for everyone" James mumbled something in agreement with Kendall and stood up.

"I better go and make sure he's okay... Will you two be alright?" James asked, grabbing his mobile from the table. The two nodded and James shot them a smile.

"Okay good luck at your ultra sound; be sure to tell us what it is!" And with that James had jogged out of the apartment.

~.~.~.~

Carlos sat on the sun lounger staring up into the sky. He took a deep breath and sighed. It was a gorgeous day but he just wasn't in the right mood for it. He could feel tears threatening to fall but he had to keep himself together.

He couldn't hide from Kendall and Logan forever. He had to make sure they at least thought he was fine with it, even if he was never fine with the fact that Logan was pregnant with Kendall's, the guy he had a crush on for years, baby.

He had never thought he would have to deal with this, or anything even close to this, even marriage wasn't as hard as this was. When the baby was finally out and being looked after 24/7 it would be a constant reminder that Logan had gotten what Carlos had wanted for the pat 8 years of his life.

He was about to get up and head back upstairs when he saw James coming through from the lobby. He groaned and sat back down; keeping his head down hoping that by some miracle he would think he was asleep and not walk over. It was no use, the next thing he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Carlos, dude, are you okay?" Carlos looked up to see James looking at him, worry etched into his expression. Carlos shrugged

"I guess" He replied, his voice breaking slightly at the end. James sat down next to him.

"Do you have a problem with it? You know the whole pregnancy thing?" Carlos shrugged again

"Not really" James turned to look at him.

"What's with the short answers? I'm trying to talk to you about it" He said, slightly frustrated.

"Sorry" Carlos replied, James rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine, don't want to talk to me? I'll send Kendall down". Carlos' eyes widened/

"No! Sorry James, I just... No I don't have a problem with him being pregnant I just... uh... don't worry about it okay?" James sighed, not buying any it. He sat back down again, giving Carlos a pleading look.

"You know you can talk to me about it right? We're gunna have to stick together through this and I don't see the harm in starting it off now" James said quietly, trying to look him in the eye. Carlos looked back, a pain filled look on his face. He hated it when James got sweet like this; it was Carlos' weak spot. He just couldn't say no to James, Kendall or Logan whenever they got out the puppy dog eyes and the pout. He bit his lip.

"What would you say if I... I uh... said I was ... y'know... Jealous?" Carlos asked, looking down at his lap, not wanting to see James' expression.

"Jealous of what...?" James asked curiously.

Carlos swallowed hard "Those two... Not that Logan got pregnant... But of what they have?"

James thought about it for a second, staring at the floor, but he was still a little confused.

"What... you're jealous of the relationship they have... or who's IN the relationship?" Carlos looked up for a fraction of the second and suddenly the courage he had was gone. He began shaking and his head was pounding. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and his throat was going dry. He looked back down at his lap and let out a tiny croak.

"Option 2..." James' eyes widened slightly and he lifted Carlos chin so he was looking at him.

"What you like one of them? Which one?" He asked, confusion taking over the shock. Carlos bit his lip harder and harder before he was sure he could draw blood if he tried any harder.

As if on cue Kendall called Carlos' name. His eyes widened and his heart started beating faster and the minute James saw Carlos' pain mixed with hurt filled expression he instantly knew. He turned back to Carlos, stating the obvious, disbelief showing in his voice.

"You like Kendall!..."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n – right before we get going, to all those who have asked – search male ectopic pregnancy and a you can find a description and how its possible, stop asking me. And this is a fictional story, it doesn't have to be 100% true does it? Okay, well, here we go...**

**(slight overlap to begin with)**

"You like Kendall!..." James stated, slightly shocked. Carlos bit his lip and nodded slightly before Kendall finally got over.

"Are you two okay?" Kendall asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Both James and Carlos nodded, forcing smiles on their faces. Kendall sighed, not completely buying but he didn't have the energy to argue the point.

"Okay well... Me and Logan are going to the ultrasound appointment. We'll see you when we get back?" He added quietly, not wanting everyone at the pool to hear. Carlos swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, can you tell Logan I didn't mean to you know...react like that?" Carlos mumbled, trying to stop his voice from breaking. Kendall smiled and nodded

"Okay dude, I will, see you later"

The goodbyes were said and Kendall left the lobby to join Logan, leaving James and Carlos alone again.

James turned back to Carlos. "I repeat, you like Kendall!"

Carlos pouted "The first time is wasn't a question..."

James rolled his eyes. "Carlos, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Carlos shrugged. "I never got the chance"

James looked at him a little confused "How long have you know you liked him?" Carlos bit his lip hard and looked down.

"8 years..." He mumbled, barely loud enough for James to hear. James stood up, shocked

"8 YEARS?" he pretty much shouted. Everyone at the pool turned to look at him and Carlos. Carlos felt his face flush bright red. He stood up and ran off, trying to get away from the staring eyes. James hit himself on the head with his hand, soon running off after Carlos.

~.~.~.~

"Logan Mitchell" The nurse called through the ward. Logan and Kendall stood up, receiving stared and confused looks from the majority of women and husbands sitting in the ward. Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they walked together into the room. The nurse smiled at them and offered for them to sit down before taking a seat herself.

"So your here for your fourth month ultrasound, am I correct?" Kendall and Logan smiled and nodded. Nurse Evelyn had been with them throughout the entire two months they had known and had been a huge help. After switching on the machine, Nurse Evelyn turned back to the two boys.

"Okay Logan, if you would please climb up onto the bed please" Logan did so without arguments and lifted his shirt, revealing the swollen bump that was his baby bump.

"Right, before we start, there is a chance we can determine the sex of the baby, would you like to know?" Logan turned his head to Kendall.

"Do you?" He asked, half smiling. Kendall smiled back at him.

"If you do, I will, if you don't, I'm fine with waiting" Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Helpful Kendall!" He turned his head back to Evelyn.

"As long as Kendall's fine with it... could we possibly find out?" He added, turning back to Kendall, who simply nodded.

Evelyn took the nod as a go for it and began to squeeze the cold gel onto Logan's baby bump and pressed the transducer onto his stomach, moving it around, taking a good look. She furrowed her eyebrows for a second before finally smiling. She turned to Logan and Kendall.

"Well, I can confirm that that little child you're carrying? It's a little baby girl" Kendall cupped his hand to his mouth, not being able to hold in the tears. All the stress and pressure that he had been holding in was finally coming out. The tears were flowing fast, but they were happy tears. Logan looked up at Kendall, his own tears flowing.

"It's a little girl..." He squeaked. Kendall nodded and began stroking Logan's forehead, unable to speak in fear of letting out the sobs he was holding in. He leant down and gently kissed Logan's lips, looking him in the eyes, a smile on his face. Logan smiled back, pulling Kendall's face back for a deeper kiss. Once the kiss broke Logan wiped his own tears away as the nurse wiped the gel off of Logan's stomach.

"Okay, well everything looks in order, congratulations by the way, remember, I'm only on the other end of the phone if you need me" Kendall thanked her and gave her a hug, soon going back and helping Logan up off of the bed.

"Thank you so much Nurse Evelyn, we couldn't do this without you" Logan said, wiping the few stray tears that still fell. Evelyn smiled sweetly and pulled him into a hug. She wasn't supposed to get attached to her patients but she couldn't help it, this was a special case. Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and laced their fingers together.

They said goodbye to Evelyn and both walked out, smiling, Kendall's arm around Logan's waist.

~.~.~.~

"Carlos, come on dude come out." James said, sighing and leaning against the wall outside their bedroom. Carlos had locked himself inside and showed no signs of coming out.

"No-one knew what we were talking about!" James added, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Go away James!" Carlos called. James rolled his eyes

"You've been in there an hour! This is getting ridiculous!" James said, frustration showing through his voice. He heard the door unlock and a smile appeared on his face as Carlos peaked out.

"James, go away or I WILL get a restraining order" He mumbled. James' face dropped just as Kendall and Logan walked in.

"What's going on with you two?" Logan asked, putting his bag on the side, one hand on his bump. As soon as Carlos saw Kendall he shut the door and locked it again. Just let out a frustrated sigh and walked back over to the sofa, flopping back on it.

"What did you do James?" Kendall asked, sitting next to him, allowing room for Logan to lay out next to him. "It doesn't matter. Ask him later" James mumbled in reply.

"But anyway, how'd the ultrasound go?" Kendall looked at Logan who smiled and turned to James.

"Well, we found out that it's a girl..." Logan squealed a little bit louder than normal. James' jaw dropped

"Seriously?" Logan nodded frantically. The next thing they knew the three boys heard a crash from Carlos and James' room followed by complete silence. Kendall turned to Logan, then looked back at James, his eyes widening.

"CARLOS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n - short chapter, exam tomorrow, BUT it will mean afterwards i get to make it up to you with longer chapters :D oh! and i cant get on over the weekend :/ but monday for sure!**

**enjoy x**

Kendall frantically shook the handle of James and Carlos' room. Carlos had locked it and there was no noise coming from inside. "CARLOS?" He shouted for the millionth time. James let out a frustrated groan. He pushed Kendall to the side and took a step back.

"You might want to step back..." James said, bending his knees. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, eyes wide and took a large step back. James took a deep breath in and in one swift movement he kicked the door, hard. He cursed to himself when it didn't break down and went to kick it again. In another swift movement he kicked the door again, harder this time, it fell backwards and he smirked.

"We've always had a loose door..." James said, laughing nervously. Kendall gave him a surprised look before shaking his head and running in. James and Logan stopped dead when they saw Carlos lying on the floor on his side. Kendall continued to move over to him and pulled him up onto his lap.

"Carlos? Carlos dude come on wake up!" Kendall said, shaking him slightly. Carlos didn't respond and Kendall could feel his eyes stinging slightly. He looked around frantically for any sign of what could have happened. His eyes stopped on the floor when he saw the broken lamp and the picture lying beside it. He looked back down at Carlos just as he was opening his eyes. Kendall smiled

"Carlos! Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes shut again in pain.

"Owww..." He groaned, trying to sit up. Kendall, James and Logan looked at him slightly confused.

"Carlos what happened?" James asked, walking over and crouching down. Logan would have joined them but he was finding it hard, his back was aching from walking around so much. He was only four months pregnant but considering the amount he'd been moving around it was understandable. Carlos shook his head

"I was trying to get... something and I fell... I think" James looked at him weirdly.

"You think? You mean you don't know?" Carlos shook his head.

"I kind of guessed I fell... you know because I was on the floor..." Kendall looked up at Logan, over to James and back at Carlos who was trying to stand up slowly.

"James, can you phone the doctor?" Kendall asked, standing up with Carlos. He was about to escort Carlos to the living room when he noticed the confused look on Logan's face. He had his hand on his stomach and was staring at the floor. He looked deep in thought.

"Logie? Baby, are you okay?" Kendall asked. A smile grew on Logan's face. "I think the baby just kicked..." Kendall walked Carlos over to James before moving straight back to Logan, placing a hand on his stomach. Logan placed his on Kendall's, smiling up at him as he felt the baby move again. Kendall smiled goofily too.

"Oh my god she's moving..." Silently, Carlos swallowed hard and walked out of the room, ignoring his head spinning, James following silently behind.

~.~.~.~

- Flashback –

"_Kendall..." Carlos said quietly as he was pulled into the hallway. Both he and Kendall were only 14 but they both knew they were gay, even if Carlos hadn't admitted it to anyone. Although Kendall was supposed to be the sensible one of the group he wasn't being very sensible tonight. He had allowed peer pressure to get him into drinking a load of alcohol and it became obvious he got drunk easily. Carlos pulled his arm from Kendall's grip. _

_"Kendall, what's going on?" He asked, slightly scared and worried about his friend. Kendall stopped and turned around, smiling. Carlos looked at him expectantly __"Well?"_

_"It was crowded in there. Thought we'd get some air" Carlos nodded slightly, swallowing as Kendall took a step forward. He was getting dangerously close but neither of the two moved. Kendall took another mini step forward. He stood looking into Carlos' eyes, unblinking and smirking. Carlos looked at him, trying his hardest to draw himself away. _

_He knew this could only make things worse. He would fall for him harder, even further than he already had, but for some reason he couldn't. Kendall cupped his chin and lifted Carlos' lips to his in a gentle kiss. Carlos started to go weak at the knees but was pulled out of this feeling buy a flash. The kiss broke suddenly and Carlos spun around to see James standing there with his disposable camera. _

_-Flashback end-_

Carlos flopped back down on the sofa, holding his hand to his head as it began to spin. James took the phone from the side and sat down next to him.

"What was that all about?" James asked, starting to tap in the number. Carlos looked up at James, his head momentarily stopping spinning.

"I was trying to get the photo..." James looked at him confused.

"What photo?" Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. It was in surprisingly good condition. James took it for him and his eyes widened.

"You still have this? Carlos it's been 5 years..." Carlos snatched the photo back and put it back in his pocket.

"I know...I thought I was over it but this whole pregnancy thing is bringing back unwanted feelings..." James sighed and put the phone down on the side, moving to sit right next to him.

"Carlos, I know it hurts, trust me, but Kendall has Logan and the little girl in Logan's belly, we all need you, especially me and I don't like to see you hurt like this" Carlos looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. He couldn't get over this as quickly as everyone wanted, even if he tried, jealousy would creep straight back with one look at the little girl that would be in the family within the next 4 or 5 months. He took a deep breath and looked up at him, nodding. James smiled sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder.

"Now, I better get you a doctor..." Carlos nodded, pouting; he hated doctors even more than he hated how he felt.

He took a deep breath and lay back against the armrest.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n - well, turns out i can get on! sorry its up so late, enjoy anyway :) xx**

time skip - 2 months

(6 months into pregnancy)

"My stomach looks like a basket ball" Logan mumbled, pouting. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"It looks fine Logan, honestly" Logan pulled his shirt back over his baby bump and turned to Kendall.

"You're just saying that, deep inside you're going off me because you think I'm fat and you want to get someone else because we haven't done the nasty in over 6 months!" Logan said, starting to freak himself out. Kendall stopped Logan from talking anymore by crushing his own lips to Logan's.

"Logan, even if I knew we couldn't ever do 'the nasty' as you put it, again I wouldn't leave you. I love you for being you, nothing else" Logan's pout turned to a smile as their lips touched again.

"Okay, well I have to go shopping with James" Logan said, sighing and reaching for his messenger bag. Kendall pouted playfully.

"Do you HAVE to go?" Kendall asked, pretending to whine. Logan chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Unless you want to go the rest of this week on hair gel and dinosaur chicken nuggets I have to go with him" Kendall rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Fine. I'll see you when you get back then" They kissed again and with a wave Logan made his way slowly down to the car to meet James.

Kendall sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh. Carlos had gone off somewhere and his mum and sister were at an audition for children's TV program. When Katie turned 12 she had managed to get into the acting business and was still going to auditions a year later. Kendall switched on the TV and after flicking through pretty much every channel and finding nothing he decided to go down to the pool.

He began pulling his shirt off to get changed as he walked into his room before his eyes fell on a piece of paper in the corner on the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows before walking over and picking it up, placing his shirt on the table as he went.

Still confused, he turned it over. His heart stopped when he saw what was on the other side. It was a picture of him and Carlos when they were younger, kissing. His eyes widened the slightest bit as he stood there staring at the picture, old feelings and memories flooding back into his head. He swallowed hard, not realising as the front door opened.

~.~.~

"Jo, I told you no!" Carlos mumbled for the millionth time. Jo let out an agitated whine.

"Carlos please?" Carlos shook his head and carried on walking to the elevator. "I just want to talk to him!"

Carlos turned to her a glared. "He has LOGAN now Jo, go away!" Jo let out a huff and stormed off in the opposite direction. Carlos let out a deep breath and stepped into the elevator, leaning back against the side of it.

The elevator 'dinged' as it reached his floor and he stepped out, walking to the apartment with his head down. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He turned around and his stopped dead when he saw Kendall looking down at a piece of paper in his hands with no shirt on. He immediately reached into his back pocket. The picture was gone. His heart fell and he gulped. "K-Kendall?"

Kendall turned slowly and looked up at Carlos, his expression unreadable.

"Kendall... I can explain..." Kendall shook his head and closed his eyes.

"When was this?" Carlos bit his lip.

"You remember that party we went to? When you got drunk... we were 14..."

Kendall shook his head again "I don't remember kissing you though"

Carlos walked over and sat at the table, Kendall following and sitting opposite him.

"You were so drunk you didn't remember anything." Kendall looked at him, the hurt, pain and confusion now showing through.

"But... But who took the picture?" Carlos pursed his lips before sighing.

"James did... He was doing it as a joke, and got it printed by accident"

Kendall buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I could do without this..." Carlos looked at him slightly confused.

"Without what?" Kendall looked up at Carlos and leant his chin on his hand.

"Old feelings... memories..." Carlos' heart lifted slightly

"Feelings?" Kendall nodded and his eyes moved from Carlos down to the picture on the table.

"Why do you still have it?" The question caught Carlos off guard. He started stuttering and he could feel tears threatening to fall. Kendall sighed and stood up.

"I-I'm gonna get a shower..." Carlos nodded the slightest, staring at the table as Kendall sped off towards the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~

Kendall shut the door behind him, tears forming in his eyes. He leant against the door and slid down, burying his head in his knees. He let out a huge shaky sigh and the tears continued falling.

He just had to go and find that picture. It had to bring back old memories and his old feelings just had to come back. He had a pregnant boyfriend and he was sitting here crying like he did when he was 14 over a different guy. Carlos was amazing, he was gorgeous and Kendall would do anything to go out with him just once, or even kiss him another time, this time one that he could remember but he could never do that to Logan. He was positive he had gotten over Carlos 4 years ago but it was obvious now that he obviously hadn't. He always had a sort of connection with Carlos, and the need to make sure he was okay constantly. He cringed and was worried out of his skin every time Carlos pulled one of his stunts simply because he was scared something would happen to him. He may have the helmet but the helmet was breakable. It couldn't stop him from breaking his back, or getting hurt anywhere else.

Kendall swallowed hard before standing up again. Carlos probably didn't like him anymore, or at all, and there was a good chance that photo just happened to turn up at the wrong time. James could have accidentally found and dropped it when he was moving the box of his and Carlos' old stuff into Kendall and Logan's room. Kendall shook his head and rubbed his eyes before switching on the shower, trying to clear his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n - hey hey! sorry its been a couple o days, and your probably gunna hate me for this next bit, but im finding it really hard to write this one . Im not focused enough and i cant think of a full story line. I'm going to carry on writing it, it just might not be that often xx sorry!**

It had been 2 days since Kendall had found the picture. Carlos had stayed in his room most of the time and he and Kendall hadn't spoken much, only the occasional 'hi' when they sat at the table for dinner. James and Logan knew something was up but neither could quite put their finger on what exactly. Logan would usually work these things out within seconds but being pregnant, his mind was elsewhere. When it came to the third day James was starting to get extremely restless.

Kendall sighed and hugged his knees for the millionth time. James was starting to get fed up.

"Okay, Kendall what's wrong?" James asked. Kendall looked at him and sighed a little louder.

"It's nothing" James folded his arms.

"Well it's obviously something" Kendall let his legs go and crossed them instead. After receiving no answer James stood up and walked in front of Kendall, blocking his view of the TV.

"Kendall?" Kendall groaned.

"I just found out something James, no biggie" James' eyes widened.

"What you mean... Carlos told you?" Kendall nodded.

"Wait, tell me what?" James furrowed his eyebrows

"That he likes you?" Kendall shot up

"What?" James bit his lips.

"Wait... you didn't know!" Kendall stood there in shock, shaking his head the slightest bit as he looked at the floor. His head was spinning and his throat suddenly felt dry.

"K-Kendall?" James said quietly. Kendall looked up for a second before turning and walking to his room, closing the door behind him. He leant against it and slid down, still staring at the floor. The past 5 years of his life he had suffered thinking that Carlos didn't like him and the minute he finds Logan and Logan gets pregnant, he finds out Carlos does.

Kendall let out a groan and banged his head on the door a couple of times before taking a deep breath and burying his head back in his arms.

~.~.~.~

Carlos could hear banging from the hallway and in a rush he pushed open the apartment door. The banging stopped and he looked around, slightly confused. His eyes rested on James who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He closed the door, grabbing the taller boy's attention.

"Uh, James? Are you okay...?" James shook his head and went back to covering his face with his hands. Carlos walked over and sat down.

"What happened?" James sniffed and looked up.

"You are going to hate me." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Try me" James bit his lip, hard, not caring if he drew blood.

"Kendall... He kinda knows you like him..." Carlos' eyes widened in shock.

"HE WHAT? JAMES WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted. James flinched

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought he already knew!" Carlos fell back on the sofa, unable to keep in the tears. He began crying and covered his eyes with his hands. He felt 10 again but he didn't care.

James carefully put his hand on Carlos' shoulder. When he was sure that Carlos wasn't going to bite his hand off he moved and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Carlos, really I am, I didn't mean it" Carlos shook his head, unable to speak. James rubbed his back "You should go and talk to him..." James mumbled. Carlos pulled from the hug and bit his lip. He thought about it for a moment or two before nodding reluctantly. He wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve and stood up.

"Wish me luck..." He mumbled before heading towards Kendall and Logan's room.

~.~.~

Carlos swallowed before pushing the door open slightly, soon to find there was something in front of it. The thing moved and Carlos figured it was Kendall. He stepped in the little gap there was left and closed the door, biting his lip. Kendall kept his head buried.

"Kendall...?" Carlos murmured, gulping as he did so. There was no movement.

"Kendall... I...I'm sorry" Kendall's head shifted as he looked up.

"For what?" Carlos bit his lip a little harder as he noticed how red Kendall's eyes were.

"I-I don't know..." Kendall let out a little 'ha'. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kendall... What have I don't that's so wrong?" Kendall shrugged.

"Doesn't matter" Carlos rolled his eyes, getting the slightest bit annoyed.

"Kendall, liking you isn't a crime, and I'm working it out myself, you don't have to worry about even talking to me" Kendall looked up

"You don't get it do you?" He snapped, before wiping his eyes.

"No, surprisingly I don't. I know you have no problem with gays, or me, so no, I don't" Kendall shook his head and moved his head back into its original position. Carlos could feel his eyes welling up.

"Well, if I'm that much of a problem for you maybe I should just leave"

"Yeah, maybe you should" Kendall mumbled, not thinking about what he was saying.

Tears streamed down Carlos' cheeks and he swung open the door and ran out, running out the front door too. He kept running away, ignoring the shouts of his name he was receiving from James. He had to keep running; he had to get away from there. It would make everyone's lives so much easier.

When he got down to the car park he jumped into his and started it up, wiping away the tears that had soaked his cheeks. He drove down the streets, not caring where he was going. He had his mobile in his pocket, his wallet in his pocket and spare clothes in the back that James made him take everywhere. He had enough to get by on for at least a month and he could come back to collect anything else he needed when the others weren't around. All he knew was that he wasn't going back. He was quitting the band and wasn't planning on coming back. Kendall, Logan and James would obviously be happier without him so he was going to make sure that happened.

He switched on the radio and turned it up loud, trying to drown out his thoughts as he drove down the streets of LA.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n - chapters sorta short and ive had a burst of inspiration so i'll get as many chapters up as i can while its still going :3 ALSO...**

**I need some idea's for the name for the little girl, could you please give some suggestions in a review? I'll give you all the credit for the name and ill put a little authors note saying it was you unless you don't want me to :P shortish, sweet names? (for a girl obviously) **

**Thanks! enjoy!**

**:)**

"OW FUCK, SHIT, OWCH" Logan bent over in slight pain as the little girl in his stomach kicked harder than usual. Kendall shot up and ran over to Logan.

"Logie, Baby, are you okay?" Logan stood up straight, taking a deep breath and nodded.

"She's strong for a little girl" Logan said forcing a chuckle. Kendall pouted and pulled Logan into a gentle hug. He kissed his forehead.

"Only 2 months left Logie, it'll fly by" Logan smiled and sighed into the hug.

"I just wish everyone was here to see it..." Kendall bit his lip and he felt a lump in his throat. Carlos still hadn't come back and nobody, not even James had been able to get hold of him. The only contact they had had within the past month was a day after he left. He had left James a text that had almost broken his heart

_James, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I make everyone's lives a misery and I figured by doing this I would be helping you all out in the long run, and by 'this' I mean... leaving. The band won't suffer without me; I wasn't much of a contribution anyway. Feel free to do what you like with the rest of my stuff. I won't need it. I'm sorry._

James had tried replying to explain that it wouldn't make things better, it would make them worse and he was more of a contribution to the band than he thought but he had never received a reply. Even after the four weeks he'd been gone things still didn't feel right. Kendall let out another sigh before kissing Logan gently. He took his hand and led him to the living room. Gently he sat Logan down and smiled.

"Now, you need some rest and I'm gunna call the doctor to come and give you a check up" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Kendall, I'm fine, I told you, and the majority of all of this is just pregnancy symptoms" Kendall sighed and sat down next to Logan, letting him cuddle up to his chest. He started tracing circles on his stomach and before long he simply placed his hand gently on it. He smiled as he felt the small movements from the baby girl inside of Logan. Logan smiled too and placed his hand on Kendall's. Kendall turned his hand and laced his fingers with Logan's, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't believe it's been 7 months already..." He whispered, leaning his own head against Logan's. Logan smiled and nodded slightly in agreement.

"7 of the best months of my life" Kendall let out a tiny chuckle.

"Even with all the pain and suffering?" Logan nodded.

"Even with all of that" Kendall's smile grew slightly as he closed his eyes, savouring the moment while he still could. Logan couldn't sit down for too long nowadays without getting back ache or needing the loo so while he had the chance Kendall was taking it. Kendall began gently stroking up and down Logan's arm with his free hand and soon found that Logan was drifting to sleep. It was the first time in ages he had looked completely peaceful while he was sleeping.

Kendall could tell this whole pregnancy thing was draining him, and he was worried sick about the amount of 'symptoms' Logan was getting. The shortness of breath and dizziness were apparently normal but most of the others weren't. He was always tired, the kicks were too strong for him to handle at times and he had been having a few 'Braxton-hicks' contractions, or that was what the doctor had said. He had had a fever for a while but the nurses and doctors weren't sure if this was normal or not considering it was the first male pregnancy they had dealt with.

Kendall was pulled out of his trance by Logan's phone ringing. Logan was pulled from his light sleep by the vibrations and after letting out a groan he finally stood up and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled apologetically at Kendall and rubbed his eyes as he headed to the bedroom to talk to the person on the phone.

Logan pressed the accept button and held it to his ear as he opened the bedroom door.

"Hello?"

"_Logan..." _Logan's eyes widened and he sat down in fear of falling over.

"C-Carlos?"

"_Uh... yeah... hey"_

"Carlos, where are you! We're all worried sick!" Logan whispered in fear of anyone else hearing.

"_That's not important. How are you? How's the... the baby?"_

"The baby's fine. I have an ultrasound tomorrow, and it IS important Carlos"

"_Ultrasound? Cool, Is Kendall going with you?"_

"Don't avoid the question! And no he's not, he has some stuff he can't get out of" Logan could hear Carlos take in a sharp intake of breath before letting it out and clearing his through slightly.

"_c-could I... y'know... come?" _Logan bit his lip and hesitated slightly before finally coming to a decision.

"Yeah. It's at three. At the usual hospital..."

"_Thanks Logan. It means a lot. Just promise me you won't say anything... not until after the ultrasound at least?"_

"I promise. Just... just know that we all miss you. Every single one of us. Especially James..."

"_I know Logan... I'll talk to you about it tomorrow... I have to go"_

"Okay bye..."

The call cut off and Logan placed his phone on the bed beside him. He placed one hand on his baby bump and used the other to push his over growing hair from his face. In that moment Kendall walked in, a confused look on his face.

"Who was that?" He asked, walking over and sitting next to Logan.

"The uh... The hospital. Confirmation for tomorrow" Logan smiled, trying to hide the fact he was lying. Kendall nodded, deciding to buy it for a while; there was no point in pressuring him. His hormones were so high he would just get pissed off, start crying and it would be worse than not knowing the truth. Logan leant his head against Kendall and yawned. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan and slowly laid back, pulling Logan with him. Logan snuggled closer to him, closing his eyes, loving as the relief washed over him. Kendall rubbed his back gently.

"I'm sorry I can't come tomorrow Logan..." Logan forced another smile, keeping his eyes closed.

"Its fine Kendall" He yawned before carrying on.

"I have some stuff to ask her anyway, you'd probably get bored" Kendall chuckled before gently stroking Logan's back.

"If you say so..." Kendall yawned too and laughed slightly. By this point Logan had drifted back off to sleep. Kendall stared up at the ceiling and smiled.

Things we're almost perfect right now and there was only one thing he'd change for it to be perfect. To have Carlos there. He lived with the guilt everyday that it was him that drove Carlos away and he'd never got up the guts to tell anyone. He lived in constant fear that if they ever found it everyone would hate him so he always chickened out.

Kendall's eyes got heavier as he stayed staring at the ceiling. They slowly drifted shut and with one final whisper of a simple "Sorry" that he knew no one would hear, he drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n - wow, two chapters within an hour 0.o if you end up clicking on this one before the one before NOTE: there is one i just put up before :P XD well, enjoy!**

Logan took in a deep breath and let it out sharply as he grabbed hold of his bag from the side. James looked over at him from the couch with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Logan?" He asked. Logan shrugged.

"Nothing. Don't worry. What's wrong with you? You look a bit... I don't know, drained?" James shrugged too.

"Nothing new... I just miss him" Logan instantly felt his heart ache and guilt crept over him. James looked down at the floor and looked like he was about to cry. Logan leant against the side and looked at him with a sad and apologetic look on his face. He was on his way to meet up with Carlos in a few minutes. He knew Carlos was fine, or at least fine enough to come to an ultrasound. He knew where he was, he was in LA and obviously close seeing as the hospital was only about 15 minutes away by car and he would be the first one out of them all to talk to him in the past month.

He let out a silent breath before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We all do James... He'll come back..." James nodded the slightest but Logan could tell he had doubts.

"I have to go James... will you be okay?" James nodded and Logan took the opportunity to leave. He didn't want to leave his friend alone in the state he was in but he didn't have much choice. If he didn't there was a good chance he would spill and he wasn't going to ruin the one chance he had had to get Carlos to come back. He reached the car park, ignoring the few stares he was still getting and smiling at his friends and climbed into his own car. He started up the car and turned the radio up, taking in a deep breath before driving it out of the car park and towards the hospital.

~.~.~.~

Carlos rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets. He was biting his lips multiple times and they were beginning to hurt but he ignored the slight pain when he noticed Logan's car pulling into the car park. The only chance he had to turn back was gone so he had to take this like a man and accept the fact he was finally showing his face. He walked slowly over to the car, keeping his head down. He took in a deep breath and was shocked when it was pushed out of him as Logan jumped at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What do you think you were doing Carlos? You scared us all half to death!" Carlos gave him a look that had 'sorry' plastered all over it and he put his hands back in his pockets. Logan looked down at the floor before looking up again.

"We need to talk about this Carlos... James... This morning I saw him and he looked so cut up, it was so hard not to tell him I knew you were okay" Carlos cleared his throat slightly before looking back at Logan.

"I'm sorry... Really, I am" Logan relaxed slightly and looked towards the hospital door.

"Okay... We'll talk about this afterwards, get a coffee or something. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Carlos nodded and smiled the first real smile he had in the past few weeks. Logan locked the car and led Carlos towards the maternity ward. He knew his way off by heart but Carlos found it rather difficult finding his way along the seemingly large white corridors.

After Logan had signed him self in, he and Carlos walked over to the almost empty waiting room and sat down, ignoring the stares they got. One woman shot Logan a smile, which he returned happily. The wait wasn't long considering there were four ultrasound rooms and only five patients in the room, two of which had children already so were probably just back for a talk. Logan and Carlos walked into the room and Logan greeted Evelyn with a smile and a hug. He climbed onto the bed almost instinctively before turning back to the nurse.

"Evelyn, this is Carlos" Nurse Evelyn turned to Carlos who was standing almost awkwardly in the corner and smile.

"It's nice to meet you Carlos, I've heard a lot about you" Carlos smiled and shook her hand before taking a few steps forward to get a good view of the screen. Logan pulled up his shirt and flinched slightly as the cold gel was squeezed onto his stomach.

"Okay Logan, we're just going to check everything's in order and then you can ask any questions after" Logan nodded and smiled before leaning his head back against the pillow, allowing Carlos to see the screen.

At first Carlos couldn't see much but after moving a little closer to the Logan and the monitor he could see the outline of the figure that was Logan's baby. He couldn't help it as a smile came to his face. It was quite an unbelievable sight.

"wow..." was the only word he could manage to say. Logan smiled and rubbed Carlos' arm slightly. Evelyn smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order, now if you would like to clean yourself off, then follow me next door" Logan nodded and took the towel he was being offered. He wiped the gel from his stomach and sides and sat up slowly, groaning as the ache in his back and the dizziness crept over him. Carlos helped him off the bed and kept him steady.

"Are you okay Logan?" Logan nodded.

"Fine. I think..." Carlos looked at him with a worried expression on his face but simply nodded and helped him through to the room next to the one they were in.

~.~.~.~

According to Evelyn's answers to all of Logan's questions everything seemed to be fine. The baby was fine, there were no mutations and every symptom seemed normal and the few Kendall and Logan had been concerned about were passed off as rare symptoms and 'normal' considering he was male. Carlos had no questions of his own so he simply sat next to Logan, listening intently to the interesting answers that were given.

After Logan's appointment was over, He and Carlos left slowly and almost in silence. They stepped out into the fresh air and Logan smiled with relief at the perfect temperature that was cooling him off. Carlos smiled slightly before looking back down at the floor.

"Logan... I have to go... Thanks for this by the way..." Logan looked at him slightly confused.

"What... Why.."

Carlos interrupted him. "I'll phone you? I'll call James as well. I need to clear my head, tell James and Kendall you've seen me if you want" Logan shook his head again.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Carlos bit his lip.

"I'm not ready to face them... Just give me a couple more days? As I said, tell them and I'll phone you and James. I promise" Logan nodded before swallowing hard. He hugged Carlos tight before letting go and looking down at the floor.

"I'll see ya later then...?" Carlos nodded and smiled at him sweetly. "Good luck"

The two went their separate ways, Carlos back to the flat he was renting and Logan towards the apartment at the palm woods. He took a deep breath and started up the car, running through his head what he was going to tell James and Kendall. This wasn't going to be easy...


	12. ONLY A NOTE SORRY

**Note!**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while, I will get it up as soon as I possibly can but I've been busy and really distracted to I haven't had a chance to finish this one or the other one (this note is going on both fics) Sorry I left it on a bit of an annoying point, trust me I know how you must all feel... or some of you, I don't like waiting for things like this either but theres not much I can do! **

**Theres a possibility im getting a couple of days off skl cuz of bad weather so if I do it'll be up earlier! But other than that, sorry for it taking so long and ill upload as soon as possible. **

**Oh! Also, I have an idea or a story afterwards, but which fandom should I do it in? Glee? Btr? Something else? Idea's will be greatly accepted **


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n - hey guys, sorry for the delay. Because its getting closer to christmas im finding it hard keeping up with everything XD even with the four days off of skl i had due to snow! **

**but anyways, ongoing projects i need your thoughts on - the christmas one i mentioned in the last note? what did you guys think? im sticking it to BTR Glee and icarly? How many of you would read it? and anymroe name idea's for this story?**

**other than that, could you keep reviewing? if no bodys reading this then ill stop but i could do with an idea of how many people actually are reading this...? **

**okay thanks, enjoy!**

A whole week had passed since Logan's ultrasound and he was now a week into his 8th month of pregnancy. He was feeling worse than ever with the amount of moving around he had been doing. Kendall and James insisted he sat down and they would run around after him but Logan just wasn't the kind of guy that would let you do that. He would rather suffer the next month than let Kendall and James suffer more than they already were with Carlos gone. Speaking of Carlos, He hadn't got in contact with anyone, not even Logan. Logan couldn't get through to his mobile; every time he tried it would either be off or engaged. James was still taking Carlos' absence harder than all of them and he still refused to let anyone know why and wasn't planning on doing so any time soon either. Not willingly anyway.

James was laying in his room staring at the ceiling, gently breathing and deep in thought. Thoughts were racing through his head so fast he could barely keep up with him. He was never this troubled, and even now no body particularly noticed anything was up. Everybody always thought it was usually Logan and Kendall with all of the problems. None of them realised James did too, he figured it was just because he was better at hiding things but now he wasn't so sure. The main thought shouting louder than the others was the one thought that had always been at the back of his head. It was usually one he could push to the deepest corner of his mind and keep it there without much trouble, but this time it was almost impossible. This thought was the one that scared him the most, not because it was bad, but because it could hurt him the most. This thought? He was in love with Carlos.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stopping the tears that kept threatening to fall. Although he was alone now, Kendall and Logan would be in making sure he was okay eventually and no matter how much make up or how many times he washed his face they could always tell James had been crying. Thoughts of Carlos flew through his head once again and his sudden calmness was broken as the tears stung his eyes again. As if on cue James' phone began to ring. He sniffed and took a deep breath before reaching for it. He looked at the caller ID and his heart stopped. He swallowed hard and pressed the answer button. Shakily he answered the phone

"H-Hello?"

"_H-hey James..." _

"C-Carlos?"

"_Yeah... Hey"_

"W-where have you been...?"

"_Places... how are you? I miss you..."_

"I'm... I'm crap. Shit. I miss you too..."

"_Did Logan tell you about last week?" _

"No... why what happened last week?"

"_Wait... he didn't tell you?"_

"N-no... What happened Carlos?"

"_I thought he would..." _

"CARLOS!"

"_I went to the ultrasound with him! That's all" _James swallowed hard as the news panned out in his head. He would be having a word with Logan later.

"You mean to tell me that he saw you and didn't tell me..?"

"_I-I guess so yeah... Go easy on him, he's under a lot of pressure. How is he by the way?"_

"Not good, he's ill, barely able to move but he won't stop running around after me and Kendall even if we tell him to stop" James heard Carlos sigh and jealousy washed over him. To his knowledge Carlos had never asked about James' welfare, and he knew this situation was extremely different but he couldn't help it.

"_That's not good... make sure he rests as much as you can get him to... tie him to the bed if you have to. He almost fell over the other day..."_ James bit his top lip slightly and tried to suppress a sigh. He took a deep silent breath and prepared for the awkward answer he knew he was going to get to his next question.

"C-Carlos? Could we possibly... I don't know, get a coffee or something? I just need to see you..." As soon as James heard the awkward half sigh that escaped Carlos' lips he knew it was a no.

"_I... I don't know James... This is a big step for me..." _

"What? Phoning me? You did it all the time before... you... left..." James voice broke slightly and Carlos noticed almost instantly.

"_Hey, James don't cry, just give me a couple of days to sort myself out and we'll talk about it" _James squeezed his eyes shut forcing a tear from his eye.

"O-Okay... promise you'll phone?"

"_I promise... I have to go"_

"Carlos... wait...!"

The phone went dead and James let out a shaky sigh. "I love you"

~.~.~.~

Logan let out a whimper and a groan as he tried to sit up, one hand on his stomach and the other pushing himself up. Kendall walked over and pushed Logan back against the sofa.

"Logie, baby what did I tell you about resting?" He said, sighing and pushing some hair from Logan's face.

"That I should do more of it..." Logan mumbled, yawning. He didn't realise just how tired he actually was.

"Exactly, even the midwife said you should. Your taking too much on, even for a woman this much work would be hard and we both know this baby is draining more out of you than it would a woman" Kendall voice wavered with slight worry as he spoke the last line. They both knew Logan was suffering, and they both knew that because this was the first case of male pregnancy known that it was risky and that there was a good chance Logan wouldn't even survive. That thought chilled Kendall to the bone and he hated thinking about it. He took in a deep breath before looking back at Logan who was poking his tongue out slightly. Kendall sighed.

"At least take a nap?" Logan rolled his eyes but nodded, letting himself slide down onto the sofa a little. Kendall smiled and stroked the side of Logan's face repeatedly. It didn't take long for an exhausted Logan to drift off into a peaceful sleep and Kendall took it as an opportunity to take a shower. He was about to step into his room when he was pulled into James and Carlos'.

"James? What the hell?" Kendall hissed, closing the door. James looked at him, eyes slightly red. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "You've been crying?" James nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah but thats not what I wanted. Did you know Logan saw Carlos at that ultrasound?" Kendall's eyes widened and he shook his head. James nodded. "Yepp, and he was supposed to tell us..."

Kendall pulled from James' grasp and shook his head. "Why... why would Logan keep that from us though?" James shrugged.

"Hormones I guess" Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up..." James nodded and opened the door.

"fine, but if you don't get anything from him I will" Kendall sighed and nodded before turning and heading out of the door. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he entered his own room. As soon as the door was shut he let out a long stressful groan. The guilt was still eating away at him from when Carlos left and a whole new feeling of being left out was taking over. Carlos had seen Logan, and been in contact with James and Kendall hadn't even received a text, not even an empty one. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands before letting out a sigh and heading to the shower, hoping it would clear his head.


	14. note 2

**Hey guys sorry its been ages and I said id update but I haven't gotten around to it and im so so so so so sorry. I'm gunna aim to get this finished over the weekend. Acceptance has anything between 1-5 chapters to go I think and big time pregnancy has about 2-4 but thats just guessing. **

**Ill probably write each story in one big bulk then split it into chapters. **

**Also, the Christmas one ill upload BEFORE Christmas cuz im busy all over the xmas holiday :P **

**But after Christmas I have story idea's and stuff so keep an eye out **

**Again, im so so so sorry I haven't had a chance to upload things have been crazy. Ill aim for Sunday at the latest for AT LEAST a chapter on each! Hope you all enjoy therun up to Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas – hope Decembers fun for you anyway **** xx**


	15. Chapter 13

**a/n - i am SO SO SO SO SO sorry its taking me SOOOO long to finally do this but thanks to a little push and encouragment from an awesome person (BTRobsession) i finally managed to get up a chapter :) So you can all go thank her and read her awesome fanfics :D**

**Ill try and updatae ASAP but i cant promise anything becuase 1) theres a good chance i wont keep it and 2) exams tend to get in the way! **

**Well... enjoy :)**

Logan let out a groan as he pushed himself up off of the sofa, the apparent ache in his back coming to his attention. The apartment was pretty much silent and there didn't seem to be anyone around. He furrowed his eyebrows and began walking towards his and Kendall's room. Nobody would usually leave Logan alone in the apartment so close to his due date so there had to be someone somewhere. As he slowly pushed open the door, relief washed over him as he saw a figure lying on the bed.

"Kendall?" he squeaked. As he took a couple of steps in he noticed Kendall's red eyes and instantly concern washed over him "Kendall? What's wrong?" He made his way slowly over to the bed, as Kendall sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Kendall...?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall snapped. Trying to hide the shock at Kendall's outburst, Logan sat himself on the edge of the double bed, cringing as he heard the squeaks and groans of the springs.

"Tell you what..?" Logan squeaked. Kendall rolled his eyes slightly and turned his head away from Logan.

"You know what..." He mumbled. Logan swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back and slight cramp in his stomach. This was no time for aches and pains so he tried to ignore it.

"Kendall I don't know what I've done..." The next thing Kendall said made realisation hit Logan like a bullet train

"ultrasound?" Kendall was talking about Carlos. Logan's eyes widened and his throat tightened slightly. He was going to tell Kendall, and James, but every time he tried he chickened out or something would happen to stop him.

"Oh god...Kendall I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you i swear" Logan felt something churn in his stomach but he passed it off as stress.

Kendall sighed "It's been two weeks since that ultrasound Logan...you haven't exactly been short on chances to tell me or James." A single tear fell down Logan's cheek as Kendall refused to look at him, bitterness in his voice.

"Kendall..." Kendall sighed and turned to Logan, sitting up.

"Look, I can understand you being scared to tell James or whatever but you know I wouldn't be mad, or upset. I'm not angry you saw him. I'm angry you kept it from me, especially something this big." Logan looked at the floor and bit his lip before hissing in agony as he felt the bottom of his baby bump tightening and pain shoot through his back. Kendall instantly shot forward and in front of a slightly bent over Logan

"Logie? Logie baby what's wrong?" Logan was beginning to sweat and he felt a wash of dizziness. Kendall laid him down on the bed before sitting next to him as Logan's pained expression relaxed. He started stroking Logan's forehead gently.

"what happened?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I don't know.." Logan whimpered. As the pain resided Logan tried to sit up, taking deep breaths to avoid any more dizziness.

"I think I'm okay..." Logan said, swallowing hard and wiping his forehead. Kendall put his arm around Logan's shoulders protectively, trying to hide his worry. Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Logan murmured. Kendall let out a tiny sigh before turning Logan and pulling him into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry. I reacted badly" Logan shook his head against Kendall's chest.

"You had the right to" Kendall couldn't think of anything to say. Logan was gripping the back of his shirt so tightly he was more worried than angry. His love for Logan always took over when it came to things like this. He couldn't stay angry at him for too long. Logan felt more tears streaming down his cheeks and soon the sobs were racking through him. He wanted this all to be over, for this baby girl to finally come out so he could go back to how things were. He knew it would take time, even after she was born, to get back to how he liked things but he was willing to put up a fight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James took one final deep breath before switching off the shower and clambering out of the cubicle. Flinching at the cool air that suddenly hit his skin he pulled the towel tight around his waist and clambered for his dressing gown and towel for his hair. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair before placing the towel over it and beginning to dry it as much as physics would allow. He looked at himself in the mirror and instantly he let out a groan. Even after a shower his eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious he had been crying and he was still trying to calm himself down. HE shook his head slightly before heading out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He slipped on some underwear and sweat pants, ignoring the tears that were silently falling. There was something about today that was putting him tears. He just couldn't stop himself.

It wasn't long after he slipped on his sweatpants that there was a knock on the front door. Not sure if anyone was in the house, James left the bedroom, running his fingers through his hair trying to tidy it up a bit

As he reached the door, yawning slightly and double checking his hair, he reached out for the handle. He opened it slowly, finishing up the yawn and stretching slightly. His heart stopped completely as he noticed the figure standing in the doorway. A lump formed in his throat and tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey James….."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall groaned as he heard a knock on the door and began to stand up. He knew James was in the shower so he figured he'd be the one to get the door. Logan stood up with him and began to follow him out of the door, holding his hand tight.

"Hey James…" A voice rang out through the apartment followed by a few chocked sobs. Kendall furrowed his eye brows, followed by Logan who was in slight pain. As they walked round the corner so the door was in view Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, Logan walking into him from behind. James had his arms wrapped around a shorter familiar figure and was shaking from the force of sobs. Kendall swallowed hard as it became apparent as to who the figure was.

"C-C-Carlos?" The two boys in front of Kendall and Logan broke apart and the shorter of the two stepped forward. "Hi Kendall…" Kendall ran forward and attacked Carlos with a hug, leaving Logan to stand at the side watching the scene, disbelief etched into his expression.

"Where were you?" Kendall demanded, pulling from the hug.

"Places…" Kendall shook his head again and pulled Carlos into a hug, trying to stop the tears. James was standing by the door, head in his hands, sobs racking through his body. He was shaking and the tears we're dripping off his chin. Carlos turned to see him in that mess and instantly made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around his torso. James buried his face into Carlos' shoulder.

Logan stood at the edge watching them all. He felt slightly out of place, he had already had this reunion with Carlos and there was no doubt James was still pissed off at him, even if Kendall wasn't. He let out a tiny sigh and smiled at the scene. Although James was in a state and Kendall looked out of his mind it was sweet to see them hugging and welcoming the smaller boy back with open arms. His happiness was cut short as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. 'just another kick' he thought to himself. His theory was wrong and this became obvious when he felt a liquid seep through to his underwear. His eyes widened and soon squeezed shut as he felt a contraction wash over him. The pain was beginning to become too much…

The three were in such a fuss over Carlos being back no one noticed Logan's overly pained expression. He let out a scream as he felt a sharp intense pain in his abdomen. Kendall shot round and his eyes widened as Logan doubled over in pain. Carlos pulled from James and they both stood there, not quite sure what to do. Kendall ran over to his crying boyfriend and laid him out, his head in his lap.

"Logan? Logie baby what's wrong?"

"The… The baby….."


	16. Chapter 14

**a/n - i cant write birth scenes so i didnt... sorry :S but i tried my hardest to make this story okay without one. **

Logan screamed out in agony as yet another contraction hit him. He had tears in his eyes from the pain but there was a small part of him that was glad it was finally happening. He was spread out in the back of the big time rush-mobile, Kendall holding his hand, squeezing it every time Logan screamed in agony. James looked at Carlos, who was driving, with a worried expression.

"It was never this bad when my sister had her baby…" Carlos bit his lip, cringing as Logan began to whimper again.

"Logan's a guy James, its gotta be painful for him…" Kendall started grinding his teeth in the back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YAPPING AND DRIVE FASTER?" Carlos flinched and James slid down in his seat slightly. Kendall was known for his outbursts but this was a bit more than just an outburst. He looked like he could break down in tears at any moment. He continued mumbling sweet nothings to Logan, trying to comfort him in any way possible. Logan squeezed his eyes shut

"Kendall it hurts" He cried. Kendall swallowed hard, hating seeing Logan the way he was.

"I know Logan, but I promise you it'll all be over soon" Logan relaxed slightly before hissing through gritted teeth again. Kendall squeezed his hand gently, praying that his boyfriend would be okay.

~.~.~.~

The instant the Big Time Rush-mobile parked in the Hospital car park, Kendall rushed Logan towards the hospitals reception. James and Carlos ran after them, barely keeping up. Kendall ran up to the desk, Logan in his arms. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw there was no-one at the desk. Carlos and James ran up behind him just as he groaned. "What's wrong?" James asked, slightly out of breath. Logan let out another cry of pain as Kendall motioned to reception. James let out a whine and held his head in his hand. Carlos looked around frantically for any sign of help. His eyes rested on a familiar woman walking out from an office just across the waiting room.

"EVELYN!" He called. The nurse across the room looked up and her eyes widened as she heard the pain filled crying coming from Logan and saw the sight in front of her. She sped over to the four boys as quickly as she could.

"What's going on?" She asked slightly panicked. She hadn't been prepared for this, and wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Logan's gone into labour" James quickly explained as Kendall carried Logan over to an empty wheelchair. Evelyn cursed to herself and reached over the desk for the intercom microphones.

"All free midwifes and c-section specialists please come to reception NOW" She almost shouted into it. Not too long after she called this nurses and midwives were gathering around Logan. Kendall was pulled away from Logan against his will but there wasn't much he could do. Before long Logan was being rushed down the corridor

"Evelyn!" Kendall called after the slight crowd. The nurse couldn't hear him over the noise of Logan and the doctors and nurses conferring about what to do. He continued to call and try to run down the corridor after them but it was no use. James and Carlos had hold of either arm and we're stopping him from running off. Tears were beginning to fall down Kendall's cheeks. He wanted to be there for the birth but it looked like that wasn't going to be the case.

~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't long before Evelyn came back down the hallway to speak to the three boys. James and Carlos had managed to get him to sit down for a while but after 10 minutes he had begun pacing again. As soon as he laid his eyes on the nurse heading his way his pace changed direction and he sped over to her.

"is he okay?" Evelyn smiled and nodded.

"Logan's fine Kendall, we couldn't take you in there because we weren't sure exactly how to get the baby out but we've decided a caesarean section is the only way to do it." Kendall nodded intently, still slightly panicky.

"Is it safe?" "Its perfectly safe, Logan will be fine"

"And the baby…?"

"She'll be fine too Kendall, we know what we're doing, trust me if we thought this could harm either one of them immensely we would have told you something" Kendall sighed, relaxing the slightest bit. "The only possible problem that could come from this is Logan being hospitalised for a couple of days to a week to recover. Being a male, this has taken a lot out of him." Kendall tensed up the slightest bit again. Seeing how stressed Kendall was getting, James butted in.

"Okay thanks, can you let us know as soon as Kendall can see Logan and or the baby?" Evelyn nodded before patting Kendall on the shoulder

"Of course. You three can go up to the maternity ward to wait if you like, it will be easier to find you when I get news" James and Kendall nodded in appreciation.

"Okay will do" Evelyn smiled before heading back in the direction she came.

~.~.~

Kendall had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion in the maternity ward waiting room leaving James and Carlos pretty much alone, all except the few women waiting for the ultrasound appointments. James stood up and held his hand out to Carlos.

"Come with me" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows slightly confused but took his hand and stood up anyway. James led him out of the maternity ward and through the nearest door to the gardens.

"James…" Carlos was cu off by James lips crushing desperately against his own. After the initial shock wore he found himself melting deeper into the kiss as their lips started to move together. James' head was spinning and adrenalin was pumping through him. He had been waiting to do that for so long and now he finally had he was mentally hitting himself for not doing it sooner. Carlos' lips were soft and sweet and he was an amazing kisser. Carlos' need for air became too much and the kiss broke. They were both breathless and panting the slightest bit.

"Wow..." Carlos breathed out. James nodded in agreement before pecking him in the lips once more.

"I love you" he said quietly as Carlos looked up into his eyes. Carlos ran his fingers through James' soft brunette hair.

"I love you too" James pulled Carlos into a tight hug.

"We should get back to Kendall…" Carlos mumbled. He loved being here with James but Kendall was alone in the maternity ward and it was a well known fact he didn't sleep for long if he wasn't in his own bed.

"Your right…" Carlos was about to head back but James stopped him with a final gentle kiss. Smiling and blushing slightly, the two walked back towards the ward, fingers laced together.

~.~.~

Kendall let out a groan as he sat up from sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his back as much as he could. As his surroundings became apparent he furrowed his eyebrows. James and Carlos were no where to be seen. He stood up from his position on the waiting room seat, stretched and walked over to the door to the corridor. Relief washed over him as he saw James and Carlos walking up it.

"Where have you two been?" Kendall asked a slight croak to his voice.

"Places…" James said blushing again. Kendall shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly.

"There been any news?" Kendall added. James and Carlos shook their heads. Kendall let out a sigh and looked down at the floor.

As if on cue Evelyn walked around the corner, a smile on her face.

"Kendall Knight for Logan Mitchell" Kendall spun around and ran over to her, James and Carlos close behind.

"is he okay? Is everything fine?" Kendall blurted out. Evelyn laughed.

"Calm down Kendall. He's fine" Kendall let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

"How about the baby?" Evelyn's smile grew.

"Follow me.."


	17. Chapter 15

**a/n – ehehe... *nervous laugh* well uh... heres the chapter!**

**Oh who am i kidding! Im sorry guys! So so so sorry! I had writers block, and then i forgot i was writing it, and then pure laziness kicked in and it took me two weeks to finally write this and the end seems a little rushed to me! xD And ive been lousy with updating my other stories too. Im just a sad excuse for a writer xD I'll make it up to you! Somehow... :S**

**Well, anyways... enjoy! x**

Kendall could barely control himself as he was led down the corridors of the maternity ward. James and Carlos were behind him holding hands but Kendall was too worked up to notice. Evelyn came to a stop outside a set of double doors.

"Okay boys, I'm going to take Kendall in alone, and then come back for you two, is that okay?" She asked James and Carlos, her hand hesitating near the door. The two boys nodded before smiling.

"That's fine with us" Evelyn felt the slightest tinge of worry as she saw how violently Kendall was shaking. He looked slightly pale and as though he hadn't got any sleep in a week which, given the current situation, wouldn't have surprised her. She smiled at Kendall before pushing on the door.

"You ready to meet your daughter?" Kendall took a deep breath and nodded, rocking on his heels slightly in anticipation. Evelyn pushed the door open completely and Kendall stepped through, followed closely by Evelyn.

In front of him, Kendall could see a small cot surrounded by equipment. There were five similar stations situated around the room and all were empty but two on the opposite side of the room. It was only a small room, decorated with childish pictures of flowers and animals. It reminded him of when he was growing up, he used to spend a lot of time with Katie in her room when she was younger and he could still remember the wallpaper clearly. His mum and dad had painted it themselves before his dad left, so it had always meant a lot to both him and Katie.

Evelyn walked around to the side of the cot and smiled down towards it. Kendall took a few steps forward, closing the gap. The small baby came into view and Kendall felt his heart begin to beat faster. She looked so small and fragile, breakable. Evelyn reached into the cot and picked up the beautiful little girl before walking over to Kendall.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kendall nodded, his eyes not leaving his daughter. Evelyn carefully handed the baby to Kendall, being sure to help him out on the correct position to hold her in.

It felt so natural to Kendall. She seemed to fit in his arms perfectly. Her tiny head rested comfortably and gently against his arm and the rest of her little body, wrapped firmly in the blanket he and Logan had picked out, rested against his chest and the rest of his arm.

He swallowed again as a proud, happy and tearful smile took over his lips. It was an unavoidable smile, one he couldn't control, not that he was about to complain. It was nice to finally feel this happy again. Holding his daughter in his arms felt normal, yet so alien to him. He felt like she has been around all of his life yet part of him was screaming that this was all strange. Kendall looked down to find the baby looking up at him intently. He knew she probably couldn't focus, but her eyes were open. She had gorgeous green eyes, a similar shade to his own, but a LOT more stunning. Her hair was thin and dark brown with a curl to it. It curled cutely around the back of her ears and continued to just before her neck. A deep sense of love Kendall had never felt before was becoming apparent. This was different to anything he had heard about or read or felt before. He knew then and there that he would protect her for as long as they both lived. She was his little girl and he would do absolutely anything for her.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he took a shaky breath in. Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Kendall nodded "Absolutely perfect" His cheeks were hurting from the huge tearful smile on his face but he wasn't in a position to complain. Evelyn let out a little chuckle.

"Okay, We need to take this beautiful little girl to Logan, he hasn't seen her yet and is asking for her. Would you like to come?" She asked, reaching into the cot for her dummy and a spare blanket. Kendall nodded, sniffing slightly.

"If it's okay with him obviously" Evelyn smiled.

"I can't see there being an issue, he probably wants to see you too. Plus, you two need to name her" Kendall's face lit up. He had been having ideas for names for ages, he just didn't really know which one to pick, which was why he was glad that he could finally talk to Logan about it.

"Okay, which way?" Kendall asked. Evelyn pointed at the door.

"I think going past James and Carlos may be a good idea" Kendall nodded in agreement before heading towards the double doors.

~.~.~.~.~

Logan let out a sigh as he stared up at the white ceiling. His stomach and abdomen ached slightly from the c-section and he was exhausted, but he was too intent on seeing his baby girl to go to sleep. A few doctors were still in the room, tending to other mothers and their children and keeping an eye on Logan, but none of them were bothering him directly. He was beginning to go off of hospitals by now, and the idea of being a doctor was now starting to scare him rather than being his dream. He was so glad Gustavo had discovered them...

Logan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Evelyn's voice.

"Good afternoon Logan, how are you holding up?" Logan looked up at the nurse smiling.

"I'm doing okay thanks, how's my baby?" Evelyn's smile grew.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" She stepped to the side allowing Logan to lay his eyes on Kendall holding the tiny girl in his arms. Logan's hand flew up to his mouth and he could feel tears in his eyes. The sight was one to treasure. Kendall, the big strong leader, the man of the relationship almost, holding a small child, something so innocent and completely opposite... and it was perfect.

Kendall walked over to Logan slowly and quietly, a smile etched onto his face. It was nice for him to finally see Logan looking the most comfortable he had in a while, and for once he had a huge, genuine smile on his face. Logan held out his arms, and Kendall happily obliged by handing the baby to Logan. His eyes brimmed with tears again as he watched Logan's face. It switched between pure amazement, to overly protective, back to amazement and then all the way to tear filled.

Logan looked up at Kendall. "She is perfect..." Kendall smiled at Logan.

"Much like her dad" Logan blushed and looked back down at the little girl; she was sleeping at this point, and looked more peaceful than ever. Logan rocked her almost instinctively. Kendall sat in the little space next to Logan, putting his arm around Logan's waist carefully.

"I love you" He whispered. Logan smiled sweetly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you too, so much" Kendall kissed Logan gently, being careful not to move too much in case he hit the little girl.

"We need to choose a name you know" Kendall said as the kiss broke. Logan smiled.

"I know" Kendall looked back down at her.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Logan shrugged.

"I... I was thinking Megan... or Lilly?" Kendall rose his eyebrows. Megan hadn't crossed his mind at first, but now looking down at the gorgeous baby in Logan's arms, it seemed to suit her perfectly.

"I like Megan..." He said, stroking the baby's cheek. Logan smiled.

"Megan it is then" Kendall looked back up at Logan.

"If your sure" Logan chuckled.

"Positive" Kendall moved his hand to Logan's cheek and cupped it. Slowly and gently he kissed the smaller boy.

Today really had been perfect.

**a/n - again... IM SORRY! I know what your thinking "For a chapter that took two weeks, it should be better!" And i agree... but it wasn't because i was editing it... it was because i had no idea what i was writing, and whenever i had an idea, i wouldn't know what to do :S oh and my laptop got a virus! So i had to restart it :/ Anyway im making excuses... I hope you enjoyed! **


	18. Epilogue

**a/n Right, because I know how crap I am at uploading AND I've had writers block on this for absolutely ages I've decided to just write an epilogue. This has been fun, it really has but with it being my exam year I don't have time to continue every FanFic on here so I need to finish some off and this was just one the easier ones... I'm sorry if any of you wanted me to carry this on but This has to be it.. Maybe I'll do something similar or write a '10 years on' part or something after my exams but I really don't know... Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this and thanks for sticking by me the whole way :) (OH! and for any of you who were reading 'acceptance' I'm actually going to carry on the story because a lot of people have requested so keep an eye out for a new part!)**

**(I reuploaded this part because someone pointed out that I said James had a girlfriend... I completely forgot about him and Carlos so I had to change it! Shows how long it's been since I've updated XD)**

Epilogue

"Megan, can you come here a minute?" Logan called from the kitchen. It was megan's fifth birthday and everyone had gathered round Logan and Kendall's new house for a party. Megan had been excited about it for weeks and still couldn't wait for everything to get underway. Kendall was waiting outside after putting together a little birthday surprise for Megan and had literally only just finished while Megan was sitting in front of the TV, tongue sticking out slightly as she sat brushing through the hair of her new 'my little pony' that James had bought her for her birthday as James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs Knight sat on the Sofa's around watching her with smiles on their faces. At hearing Logan's voice, Megan put down her plastic pony and the small hairbrush on the side before skipping through.

"Yes papa?" Megan was the cutest little girl anyone had ever seen. Her eyes had changed from a pale green to a bright emerald colour as she grew up and her dark hair fell in loose curls that reached her shoulders. Her smile was one of the cutest anyone could admit they'd seen and no matter how much trouble from press and fans she got, she still got through the day with a huge smile on her face. She was loved and she knew it. She had her daddy and papa, her grandma, Auntie Katie, and Uncle James and Uncle Carlos to love her.

"Daddy has a surprise for you sweetheart!" Logan told here with a fond smile as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Megan clapped her hands in excitement as Logan carried her through to the front garden where Kendall was brushing himself off. Soon enough the others followed through too.

"Daddy!" Kendall couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face when Megan went toddling over to him and into his arms.

"Hello sweetie... Daddy has a surprise for you!" Megan's face lit up as she noticed the covered object next to Kendall. He set her down gently and took one corner of the material facing away from everyone and whispered something to the little girl. While everyone stood there confused Megan made her way around to look under the blanket. The next thing everyone knew she had disappeared under it and there was giggling erupting from it.

"Ready daddy!" Kendall let out a little chuckle before pulling off the blanket revealing an adorable little wooden hut that was painted to look like a princess tower. Megan's head was poking out of one of the 'windows' and she had the most adorable little grin on her face as she waved. Everyone let out an 'aww' as they watched the little girl giggle her way around it. She stuck her head out of every window she could reach, waving as she went.

Kendall looked to Logan who had tears in his eyes and he sped over, wrapping his arms around him.

"Cheer up Logie!" Kendall cooed, stroking the smaller boys hair. Logan let out a tearful chuckle.

"I'm fine Kendall... I just can't believe how much she's grown up!" Kendall pulled away slightly and wiped a few stray tears from Logan's cheeks. Everyone was too busy watching Megan so they barely noticed the two. Kendall kissed Logan gently, putting his arms around his waist.

"I don't think anyone can..." All of a sudden Logan felt two small arms wrap around his leg. He looked down with a grin as he saw Megan looking up at him. He bent down and picked her up, staying close to Kendall.

"You really are a gorgeous family... I don't think I could be more proud!" Mrs Knight was the one to be tearful now. Everyone was taking their go at smiling like a proud parent and even Katie looked close to tearing up. James had gone as soon as he saw Megan in the house and Carlos was managing to keep himself together.

Kendall smiled at them all before looking back at Logan and Megan.

Mrs Knight was right... Once again, things really were perfect.

**So! That's it :) Once again, Thanks for all of the reviews, messages, and just for reading! You don't know how much it means :) Hope you enjoyed it all and sorry this last part was short 3 xxx**


End file.
